


Don't trust the fairy lights

by Nathamuel



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Drugs Made Them Do It, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hunger Games are entertainment for the Capitol, a show of power and in the arena not even your body is your own, let alone your will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't trust the fairy lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grasp_a_dream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grasp_a_dream/gifts).



> This was a request by shimmerofadream on tumblr. Hope you enjoy it! :)
> 
> If I forgot any warnings please tell me and I'll add it.

"Are you sure that you still know where our camp is?" Peeta asked and looked around at the jungle surrounding them with the birds singing and the insects making their noises. 

"Of course I know. It's that way." Finnick said and pointed in the direction to the left of them with his trident. He didn't look at Peeta, his gaze was fixed up ahead, ears and eyes open for any other tribute that might be hidden among the trees, out to kill them.

Silently they moved through the undergrowth. They wanted to get back to the camp soon, but first they had wanted to take a look around. Maybe they would find something else to eat beside the bread and fish, although that in itself was already a feast. 

"I think we should be pretty close to the line to the next sector." Finnick spoke up after a while, shooting a quick look at Peeta. 

"Yeah, we should be careful. It's almost time." Peeta agreed and inwardly shuddered. Neither of them knew what would happen in there.

They walked on in silence. 

"Finnick, are you curious about what could be in that one?" Peeta asked. He couldn't help but be curious what horror would be lying in the neighboring sector.

"Yeah. But on the other hand I really don't want to know. Poisonous fog, vicious killer-monkeys, a flood... are you sure you really want to know?" Finnick replied and turned his head to smile at Peeta over his shoulder. The memory of the Jabberjays came to him, of how Katniss had looked afterwards, frightened and sad and clinging to him. 

"I guess you're right." He mumbled and stopped when he saw something unusual. 

"Finnick, look!" Peeta whispered. 

There were lights, little tiny fairy lights everywhere. They were beautiful, casting an eerie glow into the twilight of the jungle. Without him telling his body took a step forward and lifted a hand, it was like the lights were luring him in. Peeta heard a strangled noise behind him but didn't turn around. A fairy light appeared only an inch in front of him and it looked like it was being absorbed into his body. Peeta's skin glowed where the fairy light had disappeared. His body started to tingle.

"Finnick? I think we crossed the border." Peeta said as he backed up a step, then another.

"I think you're right. Damn." Finnick agreed, breath quickening in worry. There were already glowing spots on his skin. Without another word they turned tail and ran as fast as their feet could carry them.

With a dull sound they ran into a force field and cursed. Just like in the Jabberjay-sector they were not allowed to leave. Peeta's heart hammered in his chest but outwardly he clung to his calm.

"Well. At least it probably won't be deadly." Finnick joked with a helpless grin but Peeta could see the fear in his eyes, a memory of the other sector that had had a force field. The Jabberjays hadn't killed him or Katniss but they had done their damage.

"That doesn't mean it will be pleasant." Peeta said and then watched uneasily how the glowing lights slowly floated closer, gaining in numbers until it was one giant glowing cloud that enveloped them, pressing in on them from all sides. They pressed their backs against the invisible wall but they couldn't escape. Not even waving their hands and creating an air current could drive the cloud apart; instead it stuck to their skin until they were covered from head to toe in the light, screams stuck in their throats. Then the lights vanished just as fast as they had appeared, leaving Peeta and Finnick behind with glowing skin and tingling bodies.

"That was strange." Peeta wondered, turning his hands this way and that and glanced at Finnick who was rubbing at his skin with vigor. "Why didn't they hurt us?" And not even an hour had passed. By the wide-eyed expression on Finnick's face he was thinking the same thing. What would happen next? What invisible horror had the Capitol thought of this time?

"Oh." Finnick mumbled suddenly, staring at the ground at his feet, eyes unfocused and Peeta took a step towards him, mouth open in question, when he felt it too. The strange tingling that had started with the fairy light's touch was spreading through his body, collecting in his groin. Heat and desire rose in him like a tidal wave. Slowly he felt his cock harden between his legs, pushing at the tight fabric of his suit. Peeta gasped and stumbled, catching himself on Finnick's arm. This was bad. His knees trembled and a tiny moan escaped him, when with every breath the fabric rubbed over his bare skin like a caress. They shared a look full of dread. 

So this was what the Capitol had come up with. 

"Fuck." Finnick muttered unhappily, hands roaming directionless over his body, tugging at the fabric and Peeta squirmed on the spot, squeezed Finnick's arm he was still clutching. His palms felt sweaty. His skin, his clothes, felt too hot and restricting, he was tearing at his clothes before he was even aware of what he was doing. When he focused on Finnick, he saw him doing the same.

Another moment passed and without a word spoken, a look shared, they were on each other like wild things, tearing at their clothes and lips locked together, fighting for dominance. 

"Shit, can I- can we-" Finnick mumbled heatedly between their lips and Peeta gasped out a yes before they were kissing again. They stumbled over rocks and roots as they moved farther away from the barrier. 

Peeta didn't resist, was too far gone to resist, when Finnick pushed him down on the ground. They were both bare and somehow Peeta had no memory of them undressing, only flashes of hands on zippers, parts of fabric being pushed from skin. 

Then there was a moment of clarity. The Capitol was watching, everyone was watching, his family, his friends, Haymitch, everyone. Peeta let out an anguished cry that got swallowed by Finnick's mouth. Finnick hushed him, sliding a hand through his hair as he pressed their foreheads together.

"Focus only on me." Finnick breathed out and Peeta nodded jerkily, following Finnick's lead and spreading his legs so Finnick could lie down between, on top of him, shielding him a little from the unforgiving stare of the hidden cameras.

Their hard cocks pressed together between them and their moaned. Peeta had never been touched by another human being and Finnick's hand that wrapped around them both was almost too much, aided by the desire fueled by the strange glowing lights. There had never been a definite thought about his first time in his mind but any time he had imagined the scene it had never been like this. 

Finnick jerked them both off, hands skilled like he had done this a hundred times and maybe he had. His fingers twisted over the head of Peeta's cock, making him choke out a cry. The next moment his fingertips brushed down the vein on Peeta's shaft. He alternated between soft touches and hard grips, chasing the breath from Peeta's lungs. Finnick's cock was a hot and hard, but soft, line against the underside of his cock. Peeta looked up at him, blinking sweat from his eyes. The man above him was handsome, he supposed. Sea green eyes, heavy with desire, bronze hair that hung in wet bangs over his forehead and a strong, lean figure. There was no doubt why he was loved by the Capitol. A pained look washed over Finnick's face that disappeared just as fast as it had appeared and Peeta wrapped his arms around Finnick's neck.

The way he bit his lips was distracting and Peeta leaned up for a kiss that was eagerly met. Peeta imagined he could feel the taste of the fairy lights on their lips, a chemical note. Distantly, clear thoughts floated through his mind. He wanted to be home, far away from the jungle, with a paintbrush in his hand and a blank canvas in front of him or in his family's bakery where it was always warm and smelled of fresh bread. Another twist of Finnick's hand scattered the images. The pleasure was bearing down on him, making it hard to breath. He was so hard it hurt. 

Constant moans, an endless stream of pleasured noises, spilled from their throats and it wasn't long before they came over their stomachs, helpless to fight their bodies. They gasped for breath and stared down at their cocks that were still hard. 

"Damn it." Peeta muttered and they shared a helpless look. A soft beeping made them aware of the capsule that landed beside them. Finnick pulled it closer by the straps of the little parachute and opened it without getting up and off of Peeta. He turned the little note so Peeta could read it, too.

'I'm sorry.' it said and Finnick let out a strangled sound. Peeta closed his eyes. 

"You- you can do me first." Peeta stuttered out. "We're already in the right position after all." Peeta swallowed at the twisted smile Finnick send him. It mirrored the one on he could feel on his own face. He wondered who which mentor had send the gift, Haymitch or the one from district 4. 

"You can do me afterwards." Finnick murmured and opened the jar, revealing a thick, creamy lube. He covered his fingers and rested them lightly against Peeta's opening, holding his gaze as he breached him. 

"Tell me if I hurt you." He murmured and kissed Peeta again. Afterwards he bit down the side of his neck lightly. A twist of his fingers across a spot inside of him made Peeta moan, the heat in Peeta's body crested a little higher. At this point their bodies were dripping in sweat, heart beating a staccato rhythm in their chests and maybe the pollen could kill them after all. If they were further apart, maybe the heat would tilt over into pain. Peeta clutched harder at Finnick at the thought, could feel him clutch back just as hard. 

Finnick was gentle when he added another finger, stretching Peeta carefully even as he panted, muscles tense and sweat sliding from his temple to his jaw that Peeta wiped away with his hand, kissing him again.

"Come on." Peeta urged him.

"Ok. Ok." Finnick muttered and invaded his mouth just as he settled Peeta's legs around his waist, tilting his ass up, and pushed in in one long, slow glide. Peeta let out a wordless cry at the feeling, no doubt exaggerated through whatever was coursing through their system but he didn't care. He didn't care. It felt so good. He wanted more. He never wanted it to end.

Peeta wrenched his mouth away, throwing his head back as he cried out. Finnick's girth spreading him open made him almost beg for more. Finnick pulled out and thrust in, setting a fast rhythm that chased them towards orgasm, digging his fingers into the soft ground on either side of Peeta's head. When Peeta opened his eyes he stared right into Finnick's. He looked desperate and beautiful when he threw back his head, revealing the long line of his throat and came, sending Peeta over the edge as well. 

Finnick slumped over him, holding himself up by his arms. They kissed sloppily as Finnick pulled out and set Peeta's feet back on the ground. Peeta felt dizzy. He couldn't remember ever having come this hard, this intense. Their skin was still glowing. The hour wasn't up, yet, and Peeta watched, transfixed, as Finnick straddled him, one hand moving in an unmistakable motion between his own thighs, the other wrapping around Peeta's cock and coating him with lube. Their eyes met, holding. 

Peeta groaned when Finnick sank down on him, impaling himself on his cock with his eyes heavily lidded, staring right into Peeta's own. Peeta dug his fingers into the flesh of Finnick's thighs, fighting the urge to flip them, to bury himself in Finnick's body like he wanted to.   
There was something hiding in Finnick's eyes that told him what a bad idea that would be. Instead he held onto him so hard, fighting to keep still, he left bruises on Finnick's legs. No doubt he would feel guilty about them later.

Gradually, the glowing seeped from their skin, leaving its normal hue behind. Their breathing slowed, the heat disappeared and they didn't look at each other as they cleaned themselves in a conveniently placed body of water. They got dressed and a single, last, shared look said it all. This was just another reminder of the Capitol's superiority. They were pawns in a game, entertainment. Shame, resignation, anger coursed through Peeta and he could see the same emotions reflected back at him in Finnick's eyes. 

They wouldn't talk of it. There was nothing to talk about, just another scar added to the collection, inflicted by the Capitol. At least they were glad that no one of their group had found them. It was bad enough that all of Panem had watched them fuck.

"We should get back to our camp." Finnick said gently and they crossed the line of the sector and hurried back to the camp. Peeta kept his eyes on the ground, at the back of Finnick's feet.


End file.
